Elemental Dragons
by Mage-Alia
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Touya finds his world turned upside down when the reincarnation of clow reed's sister appears in Tomeda, bringing a whole new adventure in her wake.
1. Chapter 1: Sister?

A/N: ^_^ Well I'm back again and this time I'd thought I'd give a card captors fic a try. So enjoy... Oh yeah and try not to flame me. -_-  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I don't own Card Captor Sakura, its characters or any ideas related to it, but on the other hand Jade is mine so don't try to steal her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Elemental dragons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "" = speaking ''= thoughts ()=authors notes *dream sequence* *^POV^* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *^Touya^*  
  
*dream sequence* He was standing in the school yard looking up. Above him where four twisted writhing forms. Fire was hurled into the air. As the dragons breathed Touya noticed that they where all different colors one green, one blue, one red and one yellow.  
  
Touya looked around and caught sight of some one standing on the near-by fence. She was wearing robes of green and gold and Touya instantly saw her aura. A long blonde braid fluttered in the turbulence made by the dragons as she watched them with a smile. But a second later she lowered her gaze and looked straight at Touya. He saw her glowing green eyes flash with power before the dream ended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *^normal^*  
  
"HHHOOOOOEEEEEEE..." Came the usual morning shout of Sakura as she realized that she was going to be late. Touya counted backwards from ten and Sakura appeared fully dressed at the bottom of the stairs. "Morning Kaijuu." Touya greeted her as she blew up.  
  
Touya's face was twisted in pain and Sakura smiled at the squeak her brother made as she stomped on his foot. "AHH Sakura." Touya yelled but his sister didn't hear as she had already flung herself out the door skating as fast as she could to get to school on time.  
  
Touya shook his head and headed off to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya met Yukito as he reached the classroom. Yukito grinned at Touya as the sensei introduced a new student to the class. "I'd like you all to meet Daeruen, Jade. She has just transferred to Japan from England. Something made Touya look up from his desk at the sound of her name. He was shocked when he looked at her face but then he cast a suspicious glare at the girl. Looking with the little magic he had Touya saw a thick shimmering silver aura surrounding her.  
  
Touya quickly glanced at Ruby and found her giving Jade a look of pure delight and Yukito had much the same look. Touya stomped on his foot like his sister had done to him that morning. Touya turned back to the girl and his eyes narrowed as he noticed that she was looking directly at him, a mocking smile twisting her lips. Touya almost gasped, it was the girl from his dream. As she walked to sit behind the now sober looking Yukito, Touya's eye's followed her until she sat down and the sensei started the lesson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was lunchtime and Sakura and her friends where sitting below the cherry blossom tree's talking and eating. As usual Syaoran was sitting in a tree while Eriol sat beside Tomoyo. They'd all forgiven Eriol for attacking Sakura.  
  
All of a sudden the three magic users suddenly felt a powerful presence. Syaoran sat up and looked around while Sakura shot a questioning look at Eriol. He was the half reincarnation of Clow Reed, Sakura's father being the other half.  
  
It was about then that a tall young woman with a blonde braid hanging from the back of her head, burst out from behind a tree and shouted "Hello little brother." Syaoran nearly panicked and almost fell from his branch thinking that she was one of his own hyperactive sisters. When he looked at the girl his face sagged with relief but below him Eriol had gone stiff with a look of pure panic on his face. "Oh no." He groaned.  
  
"Oh yes little brother." She said smugly, "How long did you expect to hide from me?" Sakura and Tomoyo, looked from Eriol to the girl then back. "Oooh I didn't know you had a sister." Tomoyo said excitedly before she started to ask Jade all kinds of questions. "What's your name? Do you have magic too? Have you got any baby photos of Eriol?" Jade grinned widely.  
  
"Um lets see..." she started, "My name is Daeruen Jade, Yes I have magic and no I don't have any but I could get you some." Tomoyo smiled then realized something. "How come you don't have the same last name?" she asked. "That's because we are only distantly blood related but I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed's sister." Tomoyo giggled while Eriol finally faced Jade. "Okay which of those tinder brained flies tipped you off?" He started to ask in a way that sounded nothing like the Eriol they knew, but at that moment a miniature green dragon and a miniature blue dragon appeared beside Jade. "We are not tinder brained you gaki and if you must know it was me." the green female dragon huffed a puff of smoke.  
  
"Win-ji, Spri-blu? What are you doing here?" Jade asked exasperated. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong mistress but your brother insulted us." the green dragon hovered between the two sporting a rather nasty look. Jade shook it off and asked a question. "So little brother, tell me, did one of mine get the cards or did one of yours?" Eriol shot a glare at Jade giving her the answer. Jade cackled gleefully. "Ha Ha Ha Ha, It seems to me that you are being a sore loser Clow Reed." "Well your descendent got my cards. They are the Sakura cards now."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had heard this and where now starring blankly at the bantering pair. However they sweat dropped when Tomoyo noticed Win-ji. "Kawaii!" She shrieked reaching for her video camera in order to tape every thing. "What are their names. Are they guardians of some kind to?" Tomoyo guessed correctly.  
  
Jade smiled, "Yes they are my guardians. The green one in Winter green, Win- ji is my name for her. The blue one is Spring blue, Spri-blu for short. But even better is the fact that I have four of them. There's also Autumn red and Summer yellow." "Kawaii!!!!" Tomoyo said again. "Why do you have four guardians when every one else has two?" Syaoran wanted to know. Jade gave him a piercing look. "I am the holder of the element cards. I deal with the raw elemental magic of the cards unlike the tamed forms of the Clow or Sakura cards. They needed special guardians so the four elemental guardian dragons where created."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura just stared at Jade in disbelief. "There's another set of cards?!" They where stunned that another deck even existed. Eriol nodded, still glaring at his sister. "Why are you here?" Eriol howled. "I've come, guided by my work. Something is going to happen here soon and it concerns me and Touya alone. None of you are to interfere with the events to come or you to will enter the game." Sakura was shocked out of her mind. "W...What? Did you say Touya?" "Yes, I did so keep out of the way. If not you will get hurt." She warned them before putting on a ridiculously bright face and bid them goodbye before walking off toward the high school area.  
  
*******************  
  
Touya had watched the exchange from a near by tree. He'd been right about her she was the elemental cards mistress. That explained a lot. From what he'd heard from Eriol she was a demon hunter before she found out about the Element cards, in her first visit Touya had spied on her and had seen her catch an Element card in the form of a monster. If she was here then apparently something big was going to happen. Not only that but when she was around the Clow cards guardians the three of them became.too lively. Touya didn't want to have to cover for them again, he'd gotten into so much trouble.  
  
"Hello my cute descendent."  
  
At the sound of Jade's voice from behind Touya promptly fell out of the tree. Laying there on his back he looked up and saw Jade's smiling face. 'She's exactly like ruby.' He thought to himself as Jade pulled him to his feet with amazing strength. "What do you want?" Touya asked a little Ill tempered, "and why are you calling me your descendant, I thought Sakura was."  
  
"Ohohohohohoho, She is and so are you my cute descendant." She flung her arms around Touya and almost choked him with a bear hug. 'Yep' Touya thought 'She's just like Ruby.' "Hehehehe," Jade giggled letting go, "I heard that. Goodbye!" Touya was relieved that she didn't mention the descendant bit. But people where coming and Touya had thought to soon, "My cute descendant." She yelled from the other end of the soccer field. Every one heard, Touya clutched his head with one hand in embarrassment. "Now I know how the Chinese gaki feels."  
  
************************  
  
So how do you like my first attempt at a card captors fic? I don't know where it's going but one thing I can tell you is that Sakura will finally find out that Touya knew her secret. ^_^  
  
Cya 


	2. Chapter 2: Threat of the hunter

Card captor Sakura  
  
Elemental dragons  
  
Chapter 2: Threat of the hunter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade had won everyone's heart by the end of the day and Touya had ended up following his demented ancestor everywhere while Nakaru and Yukito filled her in on every thing she had missed. They didn't seem to excited yet. That was something he could be thankful for. His ancestor was nothing like Clow Reed when it came to attitude. She was overly bright and bubbled with enthusiasm that was shared by the guardians of the cards. But when they where together you got a trio of excitable and hyperactive teenagers, almost like Spinel Sun on a sugar high, but twice as destructive.  
  
The moon guardians now lead her through the park showing her where a lot of the cards had been captured. Jade was fascinated looking around until she suddenly jerked her head back to look in the direction of the king penguin slide. Touya noticed that the moon guardians had had the same reaction. He stretched out with his magic and felt something flickering on the edges of his limited magical awareness. What ever it was it was definitely evil.  
  
"Stay here and don't follow." Jade said quietly. She put a hand into her pocket and withdrew a pendant on a chain much like Sakura's key, except this one had a dragon entwined around the miniature sword. She chanted the summoning spell:  
  
"Earth, Air, Water, Fire and light. Sword of the Elements shows your might, Release!"  
  
The air swirled and a moment later a big glittering sword appeared in the place of the pendant. Jade grabbed it out of the air and pulled a shimmering green card out of the lose upper part of her braided hair. She held it for a moment displaying the dragon pattern on the back before she threw it out and stabbed at it with the tip of her sword.  
  
"Element Speed, come to my aid."  
  
Light curled around her body before she ran off looking like a blur. Touya looked at the trail of dust before him and made up his mind and followed.  
  
*********************************  
  
By the king penguin slide Sakura and Syaoran stood waiting for the magical creature to appear. They had felt it's presence as they where passing and had stopped to inspect it. The moment they had stepped closer though the ground had begun to shake and a great white wrinkled worm had erupted from the earth. The first thing they had found out after that was that it was hostile and the second that it was evil.  
  
Sakura had summoned her sealing wand and now held it defensively before her. Syaoran did the same with his sword. "What do we do now Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "My cards won't be powerful enough to get rid of it." Syaoran looked like he was deep in thought when a sudden burst of power announced something else. Sakura looked around for the other aura and almost fell over when the Worm burst out of the ground again to meet the newcomer.  
  
It was Jade.  
  
The worm lunged for the blonde girl to fast to avoid but another set of cracks raced up under her and a giant green Chinese dragon burst out of the ground and collided with the wrinkled thing and digging it's claws deep. Blood poured out the wounds as Jade held up another card.  
  
"Element Fire, come to my aid and banish this evil!" she shouted as she struck the card. A hellcat, surrounded by fire burst out of the card and chased down the worm to surround it with a funnel of its element. The green dragon dove out of the way and the Worm gave an unholy shriek but the fires consumed it completely leaving a charred mess on the ground.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura emerged from their hiding place, reluctant to let their sealing weapons disappear after seeing the new beast. The dragon took to the air for a moment and came back down and landed so it curled around Jade before a bright flash of light heralded the transformation and it shrank to it's smaller form. Sakura stared at the little green dragon as it fussed over its mistress much like kero would do to her.  
  
Jade eventually acknowledged their pressence. "Syaoran, Sakura, I need to know. Did you attack that thing with your magic?" She asked as she approached them. The two younger sorcerers shook their heads. "No that ting was to fast for the cards to catch up with." Sakura said with a touch of worry in her voice. Jade sighed with relief and she relaxed. "Then you are safe. If you had attacked that thing you would have alerted it's master to your presence and the mistress of the cards would be a high prize for him." Jade shrank the elements sword and turned to leave with the dragon floating beside when Syaoran stopped her.  
  
"What master are you talking about? Who sent that thing?" Jade looked at him with lamp like green eye's that refused to let him look away. "I can not tell you who it is but I warn you that if you so much as attack any of the monsters that appear your life won't be worth living. Stay away from them and leave the fighting to me. You'd do well to pass that warning on to Eriol to I have no desire to see him tormented like this either. She leave the fighting to the big kids for now." With that she spun away and stalked passed a panting Touya as he ran up to the scene.  
  
He looked to nervous Sakura and glaring Syaoran once before he turned to give chase only to find Jade long gone.  
  
******************************  
  
So how was that? I know I didn't explain much in this chapter and it is a little short but I can fix that later. ^__^  
  
Cya 


	3. Chapter 3: Finding out

Card captor Sakura  
  
Elemental Dragons  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 3: Finding out.  
  
***************************  
  
It was a few days after the incident that anyone came up with the nerve to speak about the monsters appearance. Sakura jittered nervously while they talked. "We have to ask her soon about what's going on. This is beginning to scare me." She simpered huddling closer to Syaoran. Eriol rolled his eyes. "She won't speak. I've only met her a few times but every time I did she would totally avoid saying anything important, this is the most she's said in a long time." He shook his head sadly.  
  
They where all silent for a while until Nakaru piped up. "Hey! Didn't she say that all this business was between her and Touya. Well why don't we get him to find out." Eriol cheered up at the idea. "Good idea." He complimented the demented guardian before turning to Sakura. "Sakura would you please find out what Touya knows about this?" Sakura smiled at him and nodded although all this provoked the usual jealous response in Syaoran much to the amusement of those watching.  
  
Little did they know Touya was already finding out what exactly was happening in the form of another attack...  
  
***************************  
  
"Hey Touya watch out!" Jade pulled out the speed card and activated it, before running to pull Touya out of the way of the new monster's attack. It was the likeness of a woman in a kimono holding a jewel in her hand. According to Jade that jewel was the source of the magical blasts that had been raining down on them for the last three minutes.  
  
Touya steadied himself on his feet as Jade dismissed the speed element and pulled out another card. "Element lighting, come to my aid!" She called out the card in a similar way to how Syaoran called on the god of light. Element lightning's true form floated in the air and began to hurl bolts of the element on the kimono clad woman. It shrieked and it's attacks where stopped. Jade didn't waste any time in running forward amid lightning's barrage and swiftly ending their attackers life.  
  
Touya watched all of it with a mix of horror and awe.  
  
Once Jade's sword was buried up to the hilt in the woman's stomach the holder of the element cards brandished one more. "Element fire! Burn her to ashes and let her blow away." The card obeyed without a thought, unfazed by the fact that it was killing something that looked human.  
  
Only when the last of the ashes had blown away did Jade move. The sword disappeared from her grasp and she pulled the chain of the pendant over her head. When she turned to Touya again she was smiling. "Sorry about that!" She chirruped brightly. Touya could sense that something was wrong. "What was that all about?" He asked. Jade's smile faltered a little under Touya's sudden glare.  
  
"I was walking home from work when all of a sudden that thing appears out of no where and starts to attack me." Sakura's older brother said indignantly. "And then you speed out of no where and just murder it." Jade looked very hurt when he said that and Touya knew he was going to be in trouble. "Touya!" The blonde braided girl protested, "There's more to this whole situation than that, for starters that 'thing' wasn't human. Secondly it was sent to assassinate my descendants." She backed off a little and calmed herself down.  
  
Touya stared at Jade. "You mean that thing is after Sakura and me." Touya was beginning to feel frustrated. "Sort of..." Jade hesitated, "Actually they are just after you. Sakura is in no danger, as long as she has the cards it will be assumed that she's a descendent of Clow Reed instead." Touya let out a cut off sigh of relief before he spoke again. "So who's after me?" Jade just shook her head. "I can't tell you here and now. Right after an attack it's not safe to hang around." Touya just nodded weakly and followed silently as she walked off.  
  
************************  
  
It was much later in the day when Touya finally got home. His mind replayed the events of the afternoon.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"After I caught my final element card in china I faced the dragon's judgment just like Sakura faced Yue. The magic used in the battle attracted a very power hungry sorcerer by accident and he appeared on the battle field in an attempt to take the element cards before the judgment could be completed. He failed to get them but he managed to get look into my past and he saw my descendants as the key to getting me to hand over my magic."  
  
"You see, you take after your mother very strongly. She was one of my direct descendants, although she had no knowledge of that. Her power passed on to you when she died and that left you as a prime target to the sorcerer, because he would take your power too. Ever since the judgment day I've been forced to continue my wondering around the globe with my guardians. Every now and then the sorcerer catches up. When he does he sends the monsters, just like the one that attacked you today. A while ago he found out that you lived here and I was forced to come to protect you."  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Jade had made him promise not to tell the others unless it was totally necessary but as a parting gift Jade had also given him, a pendant of a dragon. "This is a special pendant that will summon a weapon to your aid. Anything you need will come to your grasp. Never let it out of your sight." It was obvious from this simple gesture that she was being totally serious. Touya looked up to the stars. 'I just hope Sakura doesn't get involved.'  
  
****************************  
  
.......................................................  
  
Okay..... that was.....strange.  
  
Oh well that's it for chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. A bit short for my liking though.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	4. Chapter 4: The new card captor

Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Elemental Dragons  
  
Chapter 4: The new Card captor.  
  
*******************  
  
Touya was still thinking about his situation the next day at school. He had a detached feeling, like none if it was real. His hand kept wondering to play with the dragon pendant that now hung around his neck. 'A weapon' Jade had called it, Touya wondered if Jade also knew that he no longer had his magic. He'd given it to Yue in order to save Yukito from disappearing from the world along with the moon guardian.  
  
Yukito…  
  
Now that name brought new thoughts that had been floating in and out of his mind since he'd first met him. Over the years they developed into feelings… Touya shook his head rapidly to banish the thought, looking around wearily in case someone like Jade with an uncanny mind reading ability, happened to be passing.  
  
Touya was always very careful to guard his thoughts around Eriol, Jade and his father. They all had something of Clow reed in their blood, Touya would never admit it aloud but he was afraid that they would find out about his own guilty little secrets. Heaven forbid what he'd do if they did.  
  
"Touya!" a voice from behind shook Touya from his thoughts as Yukito ran up carrying the usual huge bag of food the guardians of the Sakura cards always seemed to need. Touya retched and stuffed the dragon pendant out of sight, down the front of his shirt. "Oh hi Yukito." He said when he recovered. "Want one?" Yukito asked stuffing a bag of pork rolls under Touya's nose. "Uh no thanks Yuki." He refused politely.  
  
"So what have you been talking to Jade about? Lately you two have been hanging around each other a lot." Yukito commented. Touya began to smell a rat the moment he heard the question and began to look around, carefully studying his surroundings looking for his sister and her friends, as he replied casually, "Nothing, just catching up on old times." Yukito frowned behind Touya's back for a moment before asking something else. "Well has she told you anything about those new monsters that are popping up everywhere?" Now Touya was sure someone had put his Yuki up to this line of questioning.  
  
"Nope." Touya answered, playing dumb for the sake of it. " Oh." Yuki seamed a little less cheerful for a moment before it was gone and the guardian began stuffing his face again. Touya sweat dropped slightly as the bell signalling afternoon classes sounded. Yukito binned the now empty bag and they entered the building again.  
  
***************************  
  
That afternoon Touya was walking home with Yuki like he usually did when he found himself in a bit of a jamb. A tingle of magic on one side of the street caused him to look just in time to see a multi-coloured portal appear in the wall. However he didn't have time to do anything else when he and Yuki were sucked through into the oblivion on the other side. Touya could only watch as Yukito hit something invisible and was knocked out mid way into the portal. Touya twisted to look back to where they'd entered the portal and saw it shutting, and a determined looking Jade attempting to stop it from the other side.  
  
It suddenly dawned on Touya that this must have been what it was like for his sister while she captured the cards, the dangers she'd braved like this. He caught another glance of Jade as the portal shut sealing them off. She had her element's sword out and was chanting something unheard over the roar of nothing. His thought's lingered on the sword for a moment more before he realised that he'd stopped falling. He looked at what he thought was down and below his feet was a magic circle. Almost like the one his sister and Eriol used. The space in front of his chest glittered with a magic made light and from his shirt appeared the dragon pendant that Jade had given him.  
  
Touya put his hand out to catch it but from it erupted a staff. At either end a shining curved blade shot out and the blue glow around Touya doubled. With out thinking Touya grabbed the new weapon and deftly whirled it so that one blade pointed down into the circle at his feet and he shouted,  
  
"CARD OF THE ELEMENTS, REVEAL YOUR TRUE SELF TO ME AND BE SEALED UNDER YOUR NEW MASTER, TOUYA!"  
  
The oblivion around him was sucked into a rectangle that had appeared at the tip of the blade and Touya found himself being catapulted out into the afternoon sunlight of the street once more. A thump announced the unconscious Yukito's ejection from the oblivion vortex. A card floated down and landed on the tip of Touya's nose. He went cross eyed to look at it.  
  
"Well I have to say, your sealing staff is very unusual, but then again it is made from the weapon pendant I gave to you." Touya heard Jade speaking to him, her voice loud enough to bring him crashing back to reality. He sat up as quickly as he could, looked at the bladed weapon in his hand, and nearly dropped it. "Oh K'so!" he yelped, and backed away hurriedly in surprise while Jade began to snicker. "H…..how did I get that?" Touya asked. "You made it." Jade replied as it glowed and melted back into the pendant form of a yin yang symbol. "You also caught this as well." She held up the card that she'd managed to catch as Touya had shot upright. "The oblivion portal card. It feels somewhat like an element card except I have all the other ones so the only thing I can think of is that there is another deck floating around waiting for another card captor or world captor (1) to come and get it."  
  
A groan from Yukito made them look over to see Yukito getting up, holding his head. Touya and Jade stuffed their magical items out of sight before the borrowed form of the moon guardian Yue could see Touya's new found…..job. "I thought I had got over passing out." Yukito muttered. Jade laughed as she helped him to his feet. "Got ya!" She said happily giving a peace sign. "You didn't even feel element sleep coming! The sleep lion RULES!" She said as a cover before she whirled off and ran down the street laughing like a mad thing.  
  
Touya sweat dropped as he watched her leave. "…..and she's supposed to be a card captor?"  
  
****************************  
  
(1) A World captor is a card captor that has to travel the whole world in order to capture their cards.  
  
So do you like this new twist? Touya is a card captor now, but what will he do when he and Jade need to leave Japan? Their mutual enemy is after their blood and magic and now they have more at steak then ever.  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions, decisions

Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Elemental Dragons  
  
Chapter 5: Decisions, decisions.  
  
*************************  
  
Sakura was walking down the street with Yukito a few days later. "They are both acting strange. Jade used a element card to knock Touya and me out on the way home from school a few days ago, or at least that's what she says. I'm certain that I felt a new card just before I was knocked out. It was kind of like Jade's put somehow….. I don't know how to describe it. It was almost like a whole new deck of cards. Worse yet, there seams to be no masters or guardians, they're just plain wild! Since then I've been feeling them everywhere but before I can get there the card is gone."  
  
The expression on Sakura's face was becoming more and more strained, this was serious! A deck of cards running rampant was bad enough, but with the abilities to avoid the all powerful guardians of the star cards….. that meant big trouble. "Yuki, do you think that we could capture these cards? I mean if we have them then they won't be able to do any damage….." Sakura trailed off as a very powerful magical force rippled through the air. Sakura began to trace it. As she ran she pulled out her star key and summoned the staff. They skidded round a corner just as new magic's began to appear and Sakura could sense the presence of a pair of very powerful sorcerers.  
  
Finally reaching the card's location they found that someone had already beat them to it. The two sorcerers where leaping around a great fiery giant that had appeared in the middle of the street. The heat was to much for Sakura and even Yue so they where forced to watch as the scene unfolded before them. The first sorcerer held a sword while the other held a staff with blades at either end. Their faces where concealed by the smoke from the fire giant. The card hurled fire balls in every direction, trying and failing to hit it's target. Then a second entity emerged along with a finally visible gold aura.  
  
The water beast charged at the fiery giant and wrestled with it while a striking blue aura raged, releasing a huge multi-coloured portal behind the giant. The card began to slide back ever so slowly. At first it could still hold it's ground but then the watery beast shoved it violently and it slid further until it tumbled into the portal. The portal then turned black in the center to show the giant inside but then the blue aura flared as the sorcerer with the bladed staff slammed one end down and the whole portal began to collapse and become ribbons of energy. Soon enough the failure shimmering card formed and they floated down to the sorcerer who thrust a hand into the air to catch them.  
  
It took a while before it occurred to Sakura just what she was seeing, they had been card captors, the ones meant to capture this deck. But Sakura was still confused, Just who were they? She and Yue ran to find out, but by the time they got to the place where the battle had taken place, everything was gone, and the card captors along with it.  
  
*****************************  
  
Touya slumped down to the grass beneath a tree. After capturing the card he and Jade had ran for the shrine in order to hide from Sakura. His little sister had been watching the last battle. He almost scolded himself for being so careless. Jade flopped into a boneless pile nearby. "Ouch! I think that last fire ball got me." She complained rather comically. Touya smirked, "So my dear ancestor isn't so perfect after all." He teased. Jade gave him a disgruntled glare. "Don't call me that, it makes me sound old." She huffed.  
  
The newest card captor laughed as he dismissed the bladed staff and reached into his pocket. His hand came out clutching a handful of rectangular cards. "So now I have the 'oblivion portal' ,the 'fire giant' and the 'weather' cards." He named the cards he'd collected as he spread them out in his lap. The weather card manipulated the forces of the weather at the wielder's will. They'd caught it after the oblivion card. It had been raining all day until Touya and Jade had trapped it within the oblivion in order to capture it. The oblivion was a handy thing to make sure the card didn't escape during a battle.  
  
"So Touya I have to tell you….." Jade had come over, a serious look on her face. "I need you to consider something. Now that you are the captor of these cards the sorcerer that tried to take mine will double his efforts in order to beat us to them and try to destroy us at the same time. That means you have to move on when I go." Jade stopped speaking as Touya got to his feat. "What do you mean move on?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but fearing it none the less. "I mean when I leave Japan you have to come with me to catch the cards and to avoid the sorcerer's creatures." Jade could almost see the conflict in Touya's mind, his face betrayed his worries.  
  
"So I have to leave my father, my sister and even Yuki?" He asked, stressing the last name. Jade nodded. "It'll be a while yet but you should have enough time to think this all over. You needn't say a big goodbye over all this. I was once told that partings only last as long as you let them and I'm sure we'll have to come back to Japan a fair bit anyway. After all, it has a lot of magic around." Touya seemed to except this reasoning for now. But Jade sensed that he still had uncertainties and knew, this was going to be one of the biggest challenges of her descendant's life.  
  
***********************  
  
Sorry it's a bit short! I meant to go for a while longer but it seemed like a good place to break off the chapter.  
  
Touya is facing a hard time ahead as he now knows he'll have to leave his family in the future. Poor Touya!  
  
Well look out for the next chapter…..  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	6. Chapter 6: A way to leave your world beh...

Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Elemental Dragons  
  
Chapter 6: A way to leave your world behind.  
  
********************************  
  
Touya thought long and hard about Jade's revelation. He knew he would have to follow when she left, but he couldn't bring himself to tell his father and sister of the one condition that could save his life. Jade had had good intentions when she'd finally told him, but she'd left it to the last second to tell him, to make sure he would come. He was a world captor now, He'd begun to collect his cards and there was no turning back. Even without guardians to help and protect him he still had to do everything he could.  
  
The eldest of the Kinomoto children turned onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. Why did it have to be so hard to tell them?  
  
**********************************  
  
Jade herself was in a much better mental state than Touya was. She was currently roaming the rooftops of Tomoeda, jumping in high arcs over the streets and alleys in the direction of the school. In the air above her four gigantic forms twisted the winds, (1) casting huge shadows that blacked out the shining silver moon as they ghosted silently in the wake of their mistress. Win-ji, the great green dragon in the lead, flanked by Sum- Ai, the great dragon of the air and Fiiro-Re, the great dragon of fire. Spri-blu, The great blue dragon of the water lagged behind her brothers and sister. She felt a great disturbance deep in her guts, a feeling she knew all to well.  
  
Spri-blu sped up in order to reach Jade just as the girl leapt to the top of the fence that lined the school yard. *"Mistress I feel something bad is going to happen."* She said with her thought voice. Unlike the other dragons, Spri-blu didn't have the ability to speak normally in her full dragon form. That was never a problem for her borrowed or chibi form. Jade looked up at her as the dragon touched down gently on the ground before her. The high of the fence allowed Spri-blu to look at her with out bending her head. "Well you have always been more perceptive in that form." Jade said at last, she sounded neither cheerful or sad, merely a careful blank. The blue dragon knew this side to her well. Every now and then Jade would get into a blank state, when she did she tended to make incredible predictions and prophecy's.  
  
"There is something coming but it isn't a bad thing. It's the guardians for the rest of the deck." Spri-blu thought over her words very carefully. *"So does that mean that the Griffin and the Pegasus are near by?"* (2) Jade giggled, losing the blank demeanor. "Yup!" Spri-blu joined the other dragons in the sky, happy now that there was no danger.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the Kinomoto residence Touya sat bolt upright in bed as he became aware of the dragon's full presence over the high school. He rushed to the window to see the intense glow of magic that struck a chord somewhere deep in his memory. He began to remember the dream he'd had the night Jade had arrived in Japan. He didn't have to think as he bolted down the stairs and out the front door. He neglected to check if he was being followed in his hurry. Touya ran barefoot and still in his pajama's down to the school before he jumped the fence and landed on his feet in the sand of the sport's field.  
  
There above him was Jade's four guardian's in their true forms, writhing in the star-lit sky in a intricate dance. They made a circular pattern that contained a bright gold glow in the center. Touya looked over at the fence where Jade stood, just like in his dream she looked down at him and he saw the power in her eye's as the gold glow within the dragon's circle suddenly spiked and a wave of magic washed over the school, as the air settled again Touya heard voices from the center of the sport's field. "HEY LONG TIME NO SEE FIIRO!!" Touya's eye ticked slightly as he saw the result of the magical blast.  
  
Floating close to the ground was a white, winged horse and beside it was what looked like a stuffed toy in the shape of something crossed between a lion and an eagle. The said Fiiro-Re turned his red lamp like eyes on Jade ignoring the greeting of the hyper toy, "Why didn't you tell me these rat's where going to show up?" Jade almost fell of the fence as she began to laugh, "You wouldn't have done the dance if I had Fiiro, besides Griff just loves you SOOOO much." The large red dragon turned away from it's master and snorted, sending a short jet of flame toward the stuffed griffin. "AIIEEEEEE!" it shrieked and ran away from the imperious, and very pissed dragon.  
  
//"Where is the captor?"// The Pegasus pranced toward the green dragon that had alighted on the ground close by. Win-ji nodded her large head in the direction of Touya, who was staring wide eyed at the collection of mythical creatures. "Uh, Jade, are those the new guardians?" He asked stupidly, blinking every now and then. Jade laughed like a tinkling bell, "Yes Touya, I'd like you to meet, Pegasus and Griff, they are the guardian's for the other half of the deck." Touya nodded slowly as the Pegasus trotted over on dainty hoofs and bowed her head low to him. //"I'm glad to finally meet you card captor Touya."//  
  
(A/N: you should note that Pegasus can't really speak in her true form, instead she uses a form of telepathy that can be heard by most people when she wants to be heard.)  
  
Touya bowed awkwardly in return as Jade came to stand beside them, a little charred scrap of fur in one hand. "Oh and this is Griff, please don't let him get to close to Fiiro, he's already cooked him once, we don't need him crispy on a regular basis." Touya sweat dropped as he took the stuffed half bird out of her grip and held it until it began to regain it's original color. "Whoa! He must be really pissed!" The little griffin popped right back up into the air again a moment later, "That had me out for what? Five minutes this time." The sweat drop on Touya's head enlarged at this. "Lets see if we can make it longer this time." Hissed the fire dragon that stood close by. "Or even better, lets make it permanent!"  
  
Griff squawked in outrage and the two began to bicker, almost like Kero and Suppi. But unknown to the sorcerers and their guardians Sakura, Kero, Yukito, Syaoran, Eriol, Nakaru and Spinel all watched the occurrence from the roof tops, their mouths almost hanging in shock at their latest discovery.  
  
Touya was a card captor!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for now! Don't forget to look out for later chapters and I assure you, I'll get the good stuff soon enough.  
  
Cya ^__^  
  
Jade's guardian's have three forms. One is the chibi, second is the human or borrowed form and third is the fully fledged dragon. The Griffin and the Pegasus are the guardians of the second elements deck. Pegasus can become a human female when she needs to and the Griffin can revert to it's full size which is about the same as a small shed. 


End file.
